


Glutton

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enthrallment, Euphemisms, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Purple Prose, Scenario, So. Many. Euphemisms., Vampire Sex, Vampire Taehyun, Vampire Thrall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch the eye of mysterious, aristocratic Taehyun at a club, and he can´t help but take you home for a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-ly shit you guys. 
> 
> Wow.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> Purple prose galore. Really - So. Many. Euphemisms. I´m honestly proud of this, like whoa. 
> 
> Warning for a teensy weensy blink-and-you´ll-miss-it possibility of dub-con by way of subtly hinted-at enthrallment. 
> 
> I´ve been meaning to write this dumb scenario forever and it´s Halloween-Month now, and my birthday besides, so ~Happy Birth-Ween!~ Enjoy this gross Purple Vampire Scenario that I worked so hard on for you

Nam Taehyun was settled on a sumptuous Chesterfield armchair deep in the far quadrant of the lounge, smoke curling in the air and clinging to his cool skin. The VIP section was secluded but offered a view of the rest of the club, bodies coming together and apart in the tide of the music. He reposed casually, legs crossed at the knees, and he swirled the deep amber fluid in his glass before taking it to his lips. He inhaled indulgently, relishing in the scent of his brandy before drawing it in. It burned pleasantly down his throat, though it did nothing to quench his thirst; it was merely a delicacy he enjoyed for its own sake.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he delighted in his refreshment, feeling the bass of the music around him when he suddenly caught a heady aroma on the air.

 

Taehyun was instantly on guard, sharp eyes surveying the club predatorily, hunting his prey.

 

And then his eyes land upon you, pushing your way out of the crowd and into the calm. Your eyes flick up to see where you´re going and you catch him staring at you.

 

You gasp, a silent inhalation, and you feel inexplicably drawn to this man, resplendant in his bespoke suit, his gaze penetrating as if he can see into your very soul, can feel the vibrations of your heartbeat as it races in your chest.

 

You approach him hesitantly, pulled along as if by a rope; a leash.

 

His voice is as deep and smooth as the drink in his pale fingers as he speaks. "Have you gotten lost?" You feel a tug in your stomach at the sound.

 

"N-no," you stutter. "I just wanted to get off the dance floor. It´s a little overwhelming, you know?" You laugh awkwardly and he smiles at you in bemusement. "I guess I just wasn´t watching where I was going... I´ll just, uhm..." You gesture over your shoulder and make to leave – you have no business in the VIP section after all.

 

Before you can move away, a hand grabs you by the wrist, aborting your retreat. "Wait," he beseeches, "stay. Have a drink with me."

 

You shake your head sheepishly. "I don´t drink," you explain and he nods in understanding.

 

"Even still. Keep me company?" he asks, eyes widening imploringly.

 

You rub your arm as goosebumps form, skin suddenly hypersensitive – his fingers are still loose around your wrist. "Sure," you allow, and you take a seat next to him.

 

* * *

 

You´ve been sitting here with him for hours it seems, and you never want to leave. His name is Taehyun, he tells you, and his every word begs you to listen. Your attention never wavers and finally, when he asks if you´d like to go some place quieter...

 

"I thought you´d never ask," you agree shyly.

 

He laughs, a rolling, memerizing sound, like thunder on the wind, and he takes your hand to pull you to your feet. Cool lips touch your knuckles briefly, dark eyes never leaving your own.

 

He leads you through the club, the crowd parting for him like a king.

 

Outside the air is cool and he offers you his jacket before gesturing to a sleek black car. You pull the heavy, luxurious fabric over your shoulders and gape at the expensive automobile even as you climb into the back.

 

Taehyun slides in beside you and orders the chauffeur to drive you both "home", wherever that may be.

 

The ride is quiet. You and this man seemingly content to stare at each other. His hands are cool where they touch you; his fingers trailing your palm, your wrist, your forearm. The path seems random to you, curving and twisting down your arm to the crease of your elbow.

 

You almost don´t notice when you reach the destination, so caught up in the sensation of his light touch upon your skin.

 

It´s a blur to you, the journey from the car to his apartment, but once you´re inside everything seems to come to life. His lips are on yours the moment you´re through the doorway, drinking you down like the fine brandy back at the club.

 

His tongue pierces the seam of your lips, tangling with your own, tingling like mint or menthol, but the taste of it is unidentifiable, something you can only assume is Taehyun´s own flavour, and you cannot get enough.

 

You don´t notice him pushing you through his abode until the back of your thighs hit the mattress.

 

"May I undress you?" he asks huskily, eyes shimmering like inky pools of liquid lust, and you nod wordlessly.

 

He unzips the back of your dress and pushes the straps from your shoulders, allowing the silky fabric to fall around your feet, leaving you in nothing but a strapless bra and panties.

 

Taehyun´s lips follow the chord of your throat, licking and sucking. That cool tingling sensation follows his lips wherever they land. His teeth scrape against your jugular vein for a moment before he continues making his way down to your chest.

 

He buries his face in the crease of your bosom, Turning his head to mouth at the cleavage of your left breast. His apt fingers deftly unfasten the snap of your bra and it falls away, joining your dress in a heap on the floor.

 

His hand comes up to cup your right breast, squeezing and pinching lightly as his mouth finds its way around the peak of your rose-pink nipple. He suckles like a babe, sucking and biting lightly at the soft, supple flesh.

 

The attention he laves upon your chest is overwhelming and your head swims, heat pooling in your stomach and lower. You can feel the proof of your arousal dripping libidinously from your heated center to moisten the fabric of your silken panties.

 

Eventually he pulls himself away and slides sinuously down your body, nuzzling your smooth stomach before pressing his nose into the front of your panties, inhaling deeply.

 

His eyes flick up to yours and he smirks, you catch the white shine of a tooth peeking out from between his damp lips, but it´s gone before you can make a note of it.

 

His fingers flick the flimsy fabric down your thighs and leave you bare to his gaze, him still fully dressed.

 

With a gentle push you fall back onto the bed and Taehyun prowls up between your milky thighs. His hands hold you open to his gaze, keeping your thighs spread wantonly for his pleasure.

 

His attention catches on the slick, dewy petals of your feminine flower and he inches closer to taste your sweet nectar.

 

You cry out, body arching toward the incredible feeling of his mouth on your most intimate part as he kisses your nether lips, lapping at your vertical smile. Your juices gush into his waiting mouth and he devours you. That strange, tingling sensation on your most sensitive flesh sets you aflame and it takes no time at all before you´re balanced precariously on the precipice of pleasure.

 

And then he pulls away.

 

"Taehyun!" you wail. He calms you with a gentle kiss to the inside of your thigh, fingers dipping into your dripping love canal. You sigh in relief. His long fingers plunge mercilessly into your passage, and you have no choice but to take what he gives you, pleasure rapidly ascending toward the summit of your climax. His adroit fingers cleverly seeking out the spongy bundle of nerves inside you.

 

The tension mounts ever higher and when it ultimately snaps you fly apart, pleasure bursting behind your eyes in technicolour fireworks. At the moment of your crisis, you don´t notice the sharp pinch of pierced flesh, or the searing rush that follows, too caught up in the gushing of your quivering heat.

 

It´s only as you´re coming back from your little death that you notice the ache in your thigh. You look down and see Taehyun sucking furiously. You can feel his teeth pressing into your flesh but you can´t make yourself complain, his fingers never stopping their assault on your womanhood.

 

“Taehyun!” you scream as you melt again. Your body is shaking and you don´t know if you can keep going.

 

After an eternity it seems, Taehyun pulls away. His lips are blood red, the stain dripping from his lips down his chin. You gasp and terror grips your heart for a moment. Taehyun languidly licks at the wound he´s made, as if he can´t help but taste you again, struggling not to glut himself on your lifeblood.

 

“You...! You...!” You can´t believe your eyes. This beautiful man, this gifted lover of yours: a monster.

 

“Vampire,” he finishes for you, voice hoarse.

 

You gasp at the word, hand slapping over your mouth as you sob dryly.

 

“Shhh,” he hushes, hand stroking your flank. “You´re safe, I promise. I won´t hurt you,” he assures.

 

“Why?” you ask fearfully. Taehyun smiles at you, the vision an innocent visage that you can barely reconcile against the undeniable sharpness of his elongated fangs, and the bloodstains on his mouth.

 

“Because I had to taste you.”  


End file.
